


I’m A Collection Of Memories

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, "well, this is ...different."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



Nothing could be better than waking up in a soft bed with the morning sun warming his body as he lies curled up with his boyfriend, holding him close, Philip snuggled against his chest with the sound of his heart beating like a gentle lullaby. Fingers brush through Philip’s hair, causing him to smile softly, humming pleased. 

Yes, this is the perfect way to start the day…and yet, last night was a golden memory Philip keeps wrapped up in his heart…On the one year anniversary of their first kiss, a swank penthouse suite awaits them on the top tower of the hotel, complete with silky sheets sprinkled with a combination of pink and white and ruby red rose petals. Soft music fills the room, singing a song of pure love to their hearts. 

There is even a plate of chocolate covered strawberries sitting on the king sized bed. It’s stupidly cheesy and the perfect scene straight out of a romance movie, and Lukas is worried his boyfriend will tumble to the floor with laughter until his sides ache. 

Only Philip doesn’t. He sort of pauses in the doorway, one foot in, one foot out of the threshold, taking in the amber glow lighting and the warm, cozy feel of the city room. 

Lukas suddenly fears he has gone way too far to make this night magical. “Too much?” He inquires, holding his breath. For one long full moment Philip doesn’t say a word, until a big grin brightens his cheeks. Suddenly he rushes to Lukas and hugs him so tightly the air leaves his lungs in a big breath; Philip is smiling big and bright and overjoyed. 

“It’s perfect.” Philip hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until Lukas pressed two gentle kisses on his lids. “I love you, sweetheart.” He whispers, opens his eyes to find Lukas blushing and grinning. 

He leans in and pressing his forehead to Lukas’, they are close enough to look into each other’s eyes, practically seeing stars in each other’s tender gaze. Beaming as bright as the sun, Philip rubs his nose over his boyfriend’s nose, giving Lukas an Eskimo kiss that makes him smile, giggling softly… and the kiss they share makes the Lukas’ heart skip a beat, even as butterflies flutter in his quivering tummy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/403060.html?thread=66783860#t66783860)


End file.
